Hokage, padre, esposo
by Sele-02
Summary: Los exámenes Chunin de Sunagakure se van a convertir en un reto para el recién estrenado Séptimo Hokage, quien tendrá que dar todo de sí no solo para hacer bien su trabajo sino para ser buen padre, jinchuriki,... además de estar preocupado por su adorada esposa, a quien ha enviado en misión de apoyo para dicho acontecimiento.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto miraba fíjamente los papeles que tenía en sus manos. Conocía muy bien esos expedientes por experiencia propia, aunque nunca había tenido que topar con los tres juntos desde su nombramiento como Hokage. Apenas llevaba un par de meses al mando y ya tenía unas cuantas montañas de papeles a su espalda requiriendo su atención.

Se acercaban los exámenes Chunin, que en esa ocasión se iban a celebrar en la "villa oculta de la arena", por lo que estaban programando todo un despliegue de ninjas para acompañar a los candidatos y también como apoyo para la seguridad, siempre intentando no dejar la aldea desprotegida, ya que él mismo debía estar presente en dicho acontecimiento. Por esa misma razón, había tenido que tirar de los ninjas en reserva de la aldea, entre ellos su esposa Hinata, quienes habían pedido pasar de tener misiones regulares a ser llamados únicamente cuando fueran necesarios.

Gaara le había pedido que mandara un escuadrón de reconocimiento para ayudarles a mantener los alrededores seguros. Sabían de la existencia de un grupo de renegados que habían estado dándoles percances, y el Kazekage no quería ningún riesgo mientras a su cargo estuviera el futuro ninja de las cinco naciones. Sin duda alguna, Naruto sabía que el ex-equipo 8 era el mejor cuando se trataba de rastrear, pero no estaba muy convencido de enviar a Hinata de misión después de tanto tiempo en inactivo, a pesar de que él mismo era testigo de que ella nunca había dejado de entrenar.

Suspiró.

—Moegi—llamó.

Por la puerta entró la joven, antigua compañera de equipo de Konohamaru.

—Sí, Hokage-sama.

—Necesito que llames a Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba y Uzumaki Hinata.

La muchacha se sorprendió al oír el nombre de su esposa, pero asintió y salió con rapidez.

Media hora después, escuchó el correteo de unos pasitos por el pasillo, y la puerta se abrió de golpe con la encantadora y aguda risa de la pequeña Himawari Uzumaki, seguida muy de cerca por un cachorro blanco que Naruto reconoció de inmediato como descendiente de Akamaru.

Naruto se levantó de golpe y abrió los brazos para recibir a la pequeña Uzumaki, quien saltó a su cuello rodeando la cintura de su padre con las piernas, mientras el cachorro saltaba a su alrededor para intentar alcanzar sus sandalias. Himawari volvió a reír y miró a su padre.

—Hola papi—lo saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola princesa—le dijo con cariño devolviéndole el beso en la coronilla.

En ese momento hizo acto de presencia su esposa, quien venía hablando animadamente con el dueño del can que ahora le tiraba del pantalón a él.

—Naruto-kun—saludó Hinata con una sonrisa, tan llena de amor que hizo a Naruto devolvérsela con una sonrisa boba.

—¡Naruto, hombre! ¿Qué tal por la jungla de papel?—se burló al ver como no tardaría mucho en ser sepultado por las torres que rodeaban el escritorio.

Naruto gruñó molesto.

—¡Un respeto, que soy tu Hokage, dattebayo!

Kiba sacudió la mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Dime, ¿para qué me haces llamar?

—¿A ti también Kiba-kun?—preguntó Hinata.

—¿Eh? Pensé que tú venías solo a verlo, para eso eres su esposa.

—Bueno, sí pero…

Naruto notó que tenía una mosca rondando alrededor de su cabeza e intentó alejarla de un manotazo, pasando esta a dar vueltas alrededor de Himawari.

—A mí también me ha llamado—comentó la voz de Shino detrás de ellos.

—¡Shino-kun!—lo saludó Hinata encantada.

Naruto se alegró de ver feliz a su esposa, sabía que no había tenido mucho tiempo últimamente para ver a sus antiguos compañeros y se sentía un poco culpable por ello, al fin y al cabo, ya no podía ayudarle tanto en casa.

—¿Es esto lo que creo que es?—preguntó sonriendo Kiba.

Naruto colocó a su hija en el piso, quién aún estaba intentando librarse del insecto que venía de acompañante de Shino. Este hizo un gesto hacia la pequeña y el bicho voló hasta él y se coló dentro de la capa.

—Sí, quería pediros ayuda con una cosa—comentó Naruto dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del escritorio, donde tenía los expedientes—necesito ninjas especialistas en reconocimiento para la seguridad de los exámenes Chunin en Sunagakure, tenemos la petición expresa del Kazekage de asegurarnos de que los renegados no intervengan y, si lo estiman, detenerlos. Necesitamos todos los activos posibles y he pensado que tal vez vosotros podríais encargaros de ello.

Hinata se lo quedó mirando sorprendida. Kiba sonrio y Shino… era Shino.

—¡Jujú!—gritó Kiba levantando un puño al aire y el cachorro ladró al unísono. No importaba cuantos años pasara, Kiba siempre fue de todos los antiguos nueve novatos, el que nunca envejecía. O maduraba—¡El equipo Kurenai de nuevo a la carga!

La pequeña Uzumaki rio ante el entusiasmo y acarició la cabeza del cachorro.

—Tendré que dejar un sustituto para las clases—comentó el Aburame a modo de confirmación.

Naruto puso la atención en su esposa esperando su respuesta. Ella se quedó mirándolo, pero luego se puso recta y asintió.

—¡Sí, Hokage-sama!—exclamó con más entusiasmo del necesario, haciéndole una reverencia a su esposo.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Kiba estalló en carcajadas, Shino miró para otro lado y Naruto… se había quedado en shock, mirando a su esposa con los ojos y la boca abiertos. Hinata se sonrojó como no lo había hecho desde antes de traer a sus pequeños, quienes la habían curado de espanto demasiadas veces.

La pequeña Uzumaki miró a su madre con grandes ojos azules y ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, curiosa.

—Mami, pareces un farolillo de navidad.

Eso solo intensificó las reacciones previas.

—E-esto… y-yo…

—B-bueno, con la aprobación de todos me gustaría que partieran mañana mismo a ser posible, dattebayo—dijo el rubio intentando disimular su rubor.

—Sí—respondieron los tres al unísono, demostrando que a pesar de los años, seguía habiendo compenetración entre ellos como equipo.

Después de eso, Kiba le dijo adiós con la mano, mientras Shino asintió a modo de despedida. Himawari le dio a su padre otro beso en la mejilla, a lo que el rubio le sonrió y luego se fue corriendo tras el cachorro de Kiba. A su esposa le iba a costar separarla de él ese día.

Cuando su pequeña salió por la puerta, Hinata se dispuso a ir tras ella, pero Naruto la detuvo y cerró la puerta.

—¿N-Naruto-kun?

El rubio Hokage la agarró por los antebrazos y la miró.

—Hinata, ¿te molesta que te haya mandado de misión? Sé que no estaba entre tus planes seguir luchando una vez nacieron los niños pero…

La peliazul acarició la mejilla de su esposo con ternura.

—Estará bien volver a salir de misión con ellos. Es… emocionante. No te preocupes Naruto-kun, estaré bien y ¡daré lo mejor de mí!—sonrió con entusiasmo.

Naruto suspiró y le devolvió la sonrisa aliviado.

—Ten mucho cuidado, les haré saber a esos dos que si no te cuidan como es debido se las verán conmigo, dattebayo—prometió colocándose un puño sobre el corazón—Y como los dos tenemos que estar en Sunagakure, me llevaré a los niños, si no te importa.

Hinata lo sopesó un momento, luego asintió. Sabía que la mayoría de sus amigos estaban incluidos en el personal que partiría hacia la arena, así que tampoco tenía opciones. De todos modos, aunque adoraba a sus hijos, podían llegar a resultar un poco… peculiares, para cualquiera que no supiera tratar con ellos, especialmente Bolt.

—Entonces iré a casa para ir preparando las cosas de viaje.

Naruto agarró la cara de su mujer y la acercó para darle un corto pero tierno beso en los labios, dejando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su esposa que no desaparecía a pesar de la confianza que tenían entre ellos después de tantos años casados.

—Te veré en la noche— E Hinata se marchó.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se despertó al oir los ruidos de su esposa trajinando en el baño, probablemente terminando de vestirse para su misión. Al Salir de él, el corazón del rubio comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Su esposa se había puesto su antigua ropa ninja, la misma que llevaba el día que se percató de que estaba enamorado de ella y eso le trajo recuerdos, además de un fuerte rubor. Los años le hacían a su esposa lo mismo que le hacían al buen vino. Su piel no tenía ni una sola arruga, su cuerpo seguía ejercitado y sus curvas si eso, se habían acentuado con los dos embarazos. Además, al tener el cabello cortado a la barbilla, parecía que el cuello subido de su blusa le daba un toque de elegancia que haría caer rendido a cualquier hombre. Incluyéndose, claro.

Hinata se estaba recolocando el cinturón, por lo que no se había percatado de las miradas de su esposo. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, para poder seguir mirando sin ser descubierto. Su esposa metió las armas y los pergaminos que había seleccionado la noche anterior en la mochila, colocó una pierna sobre la cama y comenzó a subirse los calentadores hasta las rodillas. Ese vaivén que ascendía, hipnotizó al rubio, quien tuvo que reprimir las ganas de estirar la mano y acariciar esa pierna que de repente se le hacía demasiado apetitosa. Hinata repitió el gesto con la otra pierna y luego miró alrededor para comprobar que no se había dejado nada atrás. Juntó las manos contenta con ello y entonces miró a su esposo.

Naruto tuvo que contener una sonrisa cuando sintió que su esposa daba la vuelta a la cama para acercarse a él por el otro lado. Sintió su dulce aroma cerca de la nariz y su suave cabello acarició su mejilla, donde luego recibió un beso de su esposa.

—Naruto-kun, me marcho—dijo bajito. Al ver que su esposo no respondía, lo llamó un poco más fuerte—Naruto-Kun.

Cuando intentó llamarlo por tercera vez, esta vez más cerca del oído, Naruto no pudo aguantarlo más, rodeó la cintura de ella y la tiró sobre él, a lo que la mujer soltó un pequeño chillido de sorpresa. Naruto rio estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

—Me asustaste—murmuró Hinata con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de este.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

Naruto se sentó, haciendo que Hinata tuviera que incorporarse con las piernas a horcadas de las de su esposo. Pegaron sus frentes.

—Estás preciosa—murmuró Naruto. Hinata sonrió un poco roja. Su esposo podía ser muy tierno cuando quería—demasiado, creo—dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el muslo de la pelinegra, haciéndola saltar.

—N-Naruto-kun, voy a llegar tarde—dijo alterada porque su marido comenzaba a acariciar con más fuerza.

Él rio.

—¿Y quién te va a regañar? ¿El Hokage?

Hinata rio y luego jadeó cuando su marido atrapó su boca en un beso pícaro, donde jugueteó con su labio inferior.

—Por cierto, nunca me habías dicho Hokage-sama antes—comentó Naruto mientras tiraba del cuello de su blusa para aflojarlo poco a poco mientras miraba a los ojos a su esposa.

Hinata lo miró apenada.

—Me salió impulsivo… tampoco había tenido que tratar contigo de ninja a Hokage, te… ¿te molestó?

—No—rio Naruto. Cuando tuvo abierta la blusa hasta el inicio de los senos de su mujer, se dio cuenta de la diferencia de ver esa imagen ahora a cuando era joven. Antes era un mar de hormonas desatadas que soñaba con acariciar esa piel de seda; ahora que ya la había saboreado, se relamía de gusto reconociendo las posibilidades que esa parte de su esposa le brindaba, no solo a él sino también a ella. Enterró la nariz en la curva de su cuello y aspiró—me encantó. Fue en cierto modo… caliente—comentó.

Hinata jadeó, no solo por esas palabras, sino porque su esposo aprovechó el momento para morder con ardor la piel bajo su boca. La mano del rubio subió por la parte desnuda de su muslo, pasando por la cintura y yendo a parar a uno de sus senos, el cual apretó con fuerza. Hinata, quien hasta el momento no se había movido, sacudió levemente sus caderas tras ese toque, y sus manos fueron a parar a la nuca del rubio, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a enredarse como podían en el corto cabello de su marido.

—Ahh… cariño…—susurró Hinata a su oído. Naruto gruñó. Hinata solo lo llamaba así cuando quería una cosa en concreto. La otra mano del rubio caminó hacia atrás por el pantalón de su mujer hasta apretarle el trasero, a lo que Hinata se sacudió. Luego poco a poco, deslizó su lengua desde el cuello hasta el suculento valle entre sus senos…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dando un susto de muerte a la pareja que se quedó mirando hacia la entrada sin cambiar un mínimo su posición.

—¡PAPA! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO CON MAMÁ, DATTEBASA?!

Boruto los estaba mirando mientras los señalaba con un dedo acusador. Himawari intentaba asomarse detrás de él para ver a que venía el alboroto.

Naruto e Hinata se separaron de inmediato mientras ambos intentaban recolocarle como podían la ropa a la mujer.

—¡Boruto! ¿Qué te he dicho yo sobre ese lenguaje, jovencito? ¡Y toca antes de entrar!—preguntó un Naruto muy, muy molesto. No sabía cuántas veces en los últimos meses le habían interrumpido cuando alcanzaba este tipo de atmósferas con su mujer.

—¡Yo pregunté primero Dattebasa!—pateó el piso molesto.

Hinata se levantó azorada, mientras Naruto salía de la cama apenado por no tener su momento de calidad con su esposa antes de la partida.

—Y-yo… tu madre… ¡Te lo diré cuando seas mayor, dattebayo! Además, ¿qué hacéis levantados tan temprano?

Himawari consiguió por fin entrar a la habitación empujando un poco a su hermano.

—Queríamos despedir a mami—dijo abrazándose a la pierna de su madre. Hinata le sonrió con cariño y acarició su cabellera, idéntica a la suya aunque rebelde como la de su padre.

Naruto de pronto recordó, que era la primera vez que sus hijos veían partir a su madre a una misión. Se sintió conmovido.

—Espera, ¿no se supone que te cargaste el despertador hace tres días, dattebayo?

Boruto se sonrojó.

—Yo no me lo cargué, gammakichi saltó por la ventana cuando empezó a sonar, dattebasa—dijo a la defensiva.

—¿Entonces?

Su hijo sonrió orgulloso. Levantó las dos palmas de la mano y se las enseñó.

—Me bebí diez vasos de agua.

Hinata y su marido se miraron.

—Eso explica las ojeras—se sonrieron. Su hijo tenía unas ocurrencias dignas de su padre.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos despiertos, ¿Qué les parece acompañar a su madre a la puerta de la aldea?

—¡Sí!—gritaron los dos niños entusiasmados.

Sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, la familia salió de casa cuando apenas despuntaba el alba en el horizonte. Bromearon contentos por el camino, felices de que podían pasar más que fuera un rato todos juntos, pues desde que Naruto había pasado a ser Hokage, su tiempo en familia se había reducido considerablemente.

Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea, les esperaba el resto del equipo 8 visiblemente impaciente.

—¡Hinata! ¡No es propio de ti tardarte tanto!—exclamó el Inuzuka acusatorio.

Hinata se sonrojó e hizo una reverencia delante de él.

—¡Mis más sinceras disculpas!

—Ey, ey, que ha sido mi culpa que Hinata llegara tarde—comentó Naruto llevándose una mano a la nuca avergonzado.

Kiba se quedó mirándolo, aún en pijama.

—Menudas pintas para salir a la calle, lord Hokage—comentó burlón. Naruto rio entre dientes. Luego Kiba miró a los pequeños—¡Buenos días, enanos! Espero que se porten bien en mi ausencia.

Bolt y Hima—quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima al cachorro que dormía sobre la cabeza del ninja—se llevaron una mano a la frente de forma militar y gritaron:

—¡Sí, señor!

—¡Así me gusta!

—Bueno, ya nos hemos retrasado demasiado, mejor vamos saliendo ya—comentó el criador de insectos que hasta el momento no había dicho nada.

—Sí—dijo Hinata. Se agachó para abrazar a sus hijos y les dio un beso en la mejilla—pórtense bien y no le den muchos dolores de cabeza a su padre. Nos vemos en un par de días.

Los niños asintieron, un poco tristes de separarse de su madre.

Luego se levantó y miró a su esposo, quien le soltó una sonrisa traviesa, recordándole de repente lo que habían dejado a medias. Hinata avergonzada se acercó también con una sonrisa y lo besó en los labios. Cuando se fue a separar, Naruto la agarró por la cintura, acercándola de nuevo para alargar el beso.

—Puaj—exclamó Boruto, a lo que su hermana lo miró mal.

—¡Iros a una habitación!—exclamó Kiba abucheándolos. Naruto se abstuvo de responderle. Se separó de su esposa y le dijo al oído.

—Ten mucho cuidado. Estaré contigo lo antes posible, dattebayo.

Hinata asintió sonriente. Luego se acomodó la mochila y comenzó su camino junto a su equipo, con Kiba picándola como hacía cuando eran jóvenes y Shino pasando del mundo como siempre.

Sintió que tiraban de su pantalón y miró los ojos azules tan iguales a los suyos de su pequeña clamando por su atención.

—¿Mami estará bien?—preguntó con preocupación. Vio que Boruto a su lado tenía una mirada similar.

—¡Naturalmente que sí! ¡Aunque no lo aparente, su madre es una mujer increíblemente fuerte, tanto por dentro como por fuera, ttebayo!—luego sonrió y se puso ambas manos alrededor de la boca a modo de megáfono—¡Y MUY HERMOSA!—vio que Hinata agachaba la cabeza avergonzada y Kiba estallaba de nuevo en carcajadas.

Su pequeña miró de nuevo en dirección a su madre y asintió contenta, aunque sabía que no conseguiría despejar del todo sus dudas. Sin previo aviso, la agarró por la cintura y la alzó, colocándosela sobre los hombros. Su adorable risa le llegó al corazón.

—¡Hey! Bolt, Hima, ¿les apetece desayunar en el Ichiraku?

Ambos sonrieron cómplices a su padre. Sabían que a su madre no le gustaba que desayunaran ramen, para ella no tenía los nutrientes necesarios.

—¡Eso no se pregunta, dattebasa!—exclamó saltando sobre la espalda de su padre, quien se tambaleó un momento pero lo agarró a tiempo.

—¡Bolt!

El minirubio se carcajeó mientras se acomodaba, asomando su cabeza por encima del hombro de Naruto, al lado de los pies de Himawari.

Así, cargado como un burro, Naruto miró por última vez a su esposa que ya se veía lejos y puso rumbo a su restaurante de ramen favorito.

.

.

Teuchi recién estaba colocando los calderos para comenzar la nueva jornada laboral, cuando el trío Uzumaki llegó al puesto de comida.

—¡Hola viejo, dattebasa!—gritó un eufórico Bolt nada más verlo. Al pobre hombre casi se le caen al suelo los cacharros del susto.

—¡Boruto!—le llamó Naruto la atención dándole un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡Ay, ay, ay…!

—Buenos días Teuchi-san—saludó la pequeña girasol mientras intentaba asomar la cabeza por encima de la barra. Su padre la agarró por la cintura y la colocó en uno de los taburetes.

—Buenos días a todos—saludó el hombre contento de ver a sus clientes favoritos a pesar del susto mañanero que le habían dado—¿No vino Hinata-san?

—Nop. Está en una misión importante, dattebasa. ¡Mi mamá es la mejor!—cruzó los brazos y asintió orgulloso. Naruto sonrió.

—Lo mismo de siempre viejo, dattebayo.

Teuchi negó con la cabeza. No importa que este hombre ya pasara de los treinta, nunca conseguiría que lo llamara con respeto. Y encima reñía a su hijo cuando era idéntico a él.

Al rato salió Ayame para ayudar a su padre y se acercó a abrazar a los dos pequeños, quienes le tenían un gran cariño. Los niños comieron con avidez y repitieron tres veces cada uno, ganando aún Naruto por cinco platos. Eso le recordó la época en la que dejaba en la miseria a Iruka-sensei cuando lo invitaba a comer.

 _Todo en esta vida viene devuelto doblemente ¿eh?,_ Pensó Naruto contento. Su cartera era doblemente más pobre, pero él era doblemente más feliz.

Luego se despidieron y Naruto se llevó a los niños a casa para que se cambiaran. Como ya habían desayunado, recogieron las habitaciones como Hinata los había acostumbrado y salieron con la misma. Acompañaron a Boruto a la academia ninja, donde había empezado su primer año. El minirubio tenía una sonrisa que parecía partirle la cara en dos, pletórico de que su padre lo acompañara, dado que solo pudo ir con él su primer día de clase.

—¡Sarada!—gritó Boruto en cuanto vio a la pelinegra con gafas. La niña se lo quedó mirando y asintió con la cabeza.

 _Igual que su padre,_ pensó Naruto.

Detrás de ella estaba Sakura.

—¡Ah, Naruto!

—Hola, Sakura-chan—saludó el rubio. Probablemente hacía más de un mes que no la veía, su trabajo en el hospital no solía confluir mucho con el suyo como Hokage.

Sakura acarició la cabecita de su pequeña girasol con cariño. No había persona en Konoha ni en ninguna de las cinco naciones que se resistiera a su encanto.

—¿Qué tal el hospital, ttebayo?

—Bien, hemos tenido unas jornadas bastante tranquilas, será porque hay pocos ninjas disponibles ahora mismo en Konoha y no se meten en líos—rio Sakura—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que decidiste venir hoy?

—Hinata-chan está de misión, tengo a los niños a mi entero cargo durante unos días. Luego nos marcharemos a Suna.

—¡¿EHH?!—preguntaron a la vez los dos pequeños.

Naruto se rascó la frente.

—¿No os lo había contado?—los dos negaron—donde tengo la cabeza, dattebayo. Dentro de dos días partiremos a Sunagakure, donde envié a vuestra madre de misión. Allí se van a celebrar los exámenes chunin y como ninguno de los dos se puede quedar en Konoha, hemos decidido que vengáis con nosotros.

Los dos hermanos se miraron y de repente les brillaron los ojos.

—¿Me puedo presentar, dattebasa?—preguntó el rubio ilusionado.

—¡Ni loco, dattebayo!

El pequeño lo miró amulado, pero la pequeña Himawari daba saltitos de alegría.

Naruto miró de reojo como la Uchiha menor bajaba la vista. Sakura también se dio cuenta. Ambos adultos se miraron y asintieron, comprendiéndose a la perfección después de tantos años de camaradería en el equipo Kakashi.

—Sarada-chan, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?—preguntó el rubio.

La pelinegra lo miró y después miró a su madre, quien le sonrió.

—¡Sí! ¡Sarada tiene que venir, dattebasa!—dijo Bolt, y Himawari asintió entusiasmada.

La pequeña Uchiha se sonrojó levemente y asintió. Luego le regaló una pequeña sonrisa al Hokage.

—G-gracias, Hokage-sama.

Definitivamente esa niña le caía mil veces mejor que su padre.

—Solo dime Naruto—chocó palmas—¡Decidido entonces! ¡Nos vamos todos de viaje! Tú también puedes venirte Sakura-chan, al fin y al cabo tu misma has dicho que no tienes mucho trabajo, dattebayo.

La pelirosa se llevó una mano al mentón dubitativa.

—Lo pensaré.

—Bien. Bueno niños, pásenlo bien. Bolt, te vendré a recoger luego, espérame aquí cuando salgas, ttebayo. Vámonos Hima.

Los pequeños los despidieron con la mano y luego entraron al salón.

Al llegar a la oficina, lo recibió Shikamaru, como si de una agenda parlante se tratara y empezó a enumerarle uno a uno todo cuanto era urgente por hacer hoy. El resto, obviamente, era la montaña de papeles que tenía detrás del sillón, cosa que le daba escalofríos solo mirarla. Su pequeña se sentó obedientemente en uno de los sillones con un libro de colorear en las manos. Naruto se quedó mirándola unos instantes. Le encantaba tener la compañía de su pequeña. El colegio normal tenía una planificación diferente a la academia ninja. Donde Himawari estudiaba tenían dos semanas de vacaciones, lo cual a él le vino de perlas, porque su querido girasol no perdería más clases de las necesarias. Y teniendo en cuenta los profesores sustitutos que habían quedado en la academia ninja… no, Boruto tampoco se perdería gran cosa.

Se golpeó mentalmente y se puso a trabajar.

Una hora más tarde, cuando Naruto estaba a punto de caer dormido sobre el papeleo, Himawari se levantó y se acercó a la mesa.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo papi?—preguntó con timidez.

—No hay nada entre estos papeles que puedas hacer tú corazón—le dijo apenado al verla aburrida. Entonces tuvo una idea—¡Espera! Puede que sí que puedas hacer algo por mí.

La sonrisa que le regaló la niña iluminaría mil almas perdidas. Apuntó en una hoja de papel el nombre de lo que necesitaba y se lo pasó a su hija.

—Ve fuera con Moegi y pídele que traiga esto—se lo tendió a su hija.

La niña asintió y salió corriendo. Naruto sonrió enternecido. Se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla y miró de reojo por la ventana, hacia las cabezas de los Hokages. Miró la imagen tallada en piedra de su padre y sonrió. Su pequeño Boruto era clavado físicamente a su abuelo y a él mismo, sin embargo, Himawari había heredado de su padre y de Hinata, su forma de ser calmada y pacífica, además de una educación intachable. Recordó a su madre y rió. Si, la forma de ser de su madre también había trascendido en el tiempo. Solo tenía que mirar a Boruto.

Tocaron a la puerta y entró Moegi con una máquina en los brazos. Detrás venía la pequeña.

—Muchas gracias Moegi, vete a descansar un rato.

—¿Estás seguro Naru… Hokage-sama?

Naruto sonrió. La joven se esmeraba en tratarlo con respeto a pesar que de niños se pasaba la vida echándole la bronca a Konohamaru por su culpa.

—Sí, ve tranquila.

Naruto se acercó a una pila de papeles que estaba en la esquina de la habitación.

—Himawari-chan, el Hokage tiene una importante misión para ti.

La niña lo miró y se puso recta, con una mano en la frente.

—Sí hokage-sama.

—Es de suma importancia que lo lleves a cabo con mucho cuidado, y siempre haciéndole caso a tu padre, dattebayo—dijo Naruto mirándola serio pero riéndose por dentro.

La niña asintió haciendo eco de esa seriedad.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo al lado de la máquina y su hija lo imitó.

—¿Ves esta pila de hojas? Son alto secreto para la villa y tienen que ser destruídos a la mayor brevedad. ¡Te lo encargo a ti, ninja de Konoha de rango girasol, ttebayo!

—¡Sí Hokage-sama!

—No te oigo bien.

—¡Sí Hokage-sama dattebane!—chilló la pequeña.

Naruto se quedó mirándola después de soltar la última palabra y luego estalló en carcajadas. Hasta el momento no había oído a su pequeña girasol soltar esa muletilla nunca, le resultó refrescante a la vez que melancólico, pues esa era la que usaba Kushina Uzumaki cuando hablaba. Había descubierto pues que su pequeña girasol no se había librado en ese aspecto de los genes Uzumaki, sino que lo mantenía latente hasta que algo la emocionara más de la cuenta.

 _Mira mama, tus dos nietos han heredado el mismo aspecto de ti, ttebayo._

Después de recuperarse un poco de la impresión, Naruto mostró a su hija como se usaba la trituradora de papel, enseñándole después donde tirar las tiras sobrantes. La niña escuchó atenta y sonrió feliz cuando trituró su primera hoja. Luego de eso, Naruto regresó a su escritorio y siguió con su labor, concentrándose a medias por el sonido de la máquina.

A mediodía, Naruto consiguió terminar con el papeleo que tenía previsto para esa hora sin percances—no iba a mencionar el momento en el que Shikamaru entró en el despacho y lo encontró jugando con su hija a tirar los papeles rotos como si de copos de nieve se tratasen, limpiarlo le había costado un riñón—, por lo que podía libremente tomarse par de horas libres para recoger a Boruto y dar de comer a sus retoños. Como ya habían gastado el cupo de Ichiraku del día—Naruto llegó a alimentarse mañana, tarde y noche de ello tiempo atrás, pero no quería que lo consideraran mal padre—se los llevó a casa y trató de hacerles una ensalada y algo de carne a sus hijos, pero estos no pudieron evitar reírse de la ensalada con lechuga pocha y de su carne bastante más que ligeramente chamuscada. Definitivamente tendría que haber buscado aprender de Hinata en vez de centrarse solo en comer lo que le ponía delante.

Más tarde, mientras recogían la mesa y la cocina, Naruto se dio cuenta de que en el congelador habían varios recipientes, cada uno con una comida diferente y enumerados por día y comida, elaborados por Hinata para esos tres días.

Boruto se retorció de risa en el suelo al ver la cara de vergüenza de su padre, pues había quedado doblemente en evidencia: primero por no saber cocinar—razón por la cual Hinata le dejó todo preparado para que no matara de hambre a sus hijos— y segundo porque no había prestado atención a la nota sobre la nevera que le explicaba lo de los recipientes, con lo cual llevaba dos comidas de retraso.

A petición de Boruto, Naruto llevo a ambos a casa de Sakura, quien se había tomado la tarde libre y le había dicho a Sarada que los invitara a jugar. El rubio Hokage en parte lo agradecía, porque aunque le gustaba llevar a sus hijos al trabajo, Boruto era un desmadre y sabía que aunque Himawari era un encanto y no se quejaba, estaba mejor jugando entre niños que entreteniéndose con lo que encontraba en su oficina.

Así pues, su día acabó sin más contratiempos. Terminó de trabajar más tarde de lo que esperaba, así que cuando llegó a casa de Sakura, encontró a sus hijos dormitando, por lo que para poder llevárselos a los dos cómodamente, creo un clon que lo ayudara. Una vez en casa y ya acostados, Naruto se fue a su habitación y se preparó para dormir, mirando el sitio vacío que había a su lado y echó de menos su Hinata. Su calor, su aroma, su simple presencia le proporcionaba a sus sueños una tranquilidad y una paz que espantaba cualquier pesadilla. Esos días sin ella se le iban a hacer demasiado duros.

Por esa razón, comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama sin llegar a ningún lado con eso. Así pues, cerró los ojos, se concentró, y apareció en otro lugar, mucho más espacioso y anaranjado, cálido. Muy diferente a como había sido durante casi la mitad de su vida.

— _Hey, Kurama._

El zorro que estaba tirado con la cabeza apoyada en sus patas alzó una oreja, pero no se movió para mirarlo.

— _Zorro vago y borde, ¡te pasas la vida durmiendo! ¡Por lo menos préstame un poco de atención cuando te vengo a ver, ttebayo!_

El kyubi gruñó, pero giró la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo aburrido.

— _¿Qué quieres mocoso?_

Naruto se sentó a pata abierta en el suelo delante de él. Se encogió de hombros.

— _No podía dormir, dattebayo._

— _¿Y eso es motivo para venir a romperle el suelo a los demás? ¡Anda y que te den…!_

— _¡Kurama!—lo regañó el rubio._

El zorro volvió a gruñir de nuevo.

— _Mocoso impertinente…—_ dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Naruto lo miró pensativo.

— _¿No te apetece nunca salir a estirar las piernas?_

— _¿Y a qué viene eso ahora?_

— _No sé, pienso que pasas demasiado tiempo aquí solo, no haces más que dormir, deberías pedirme de salir de vez en cuando, dattebayo._

— _Estoy malditamente bien como…_

— _¡Ya sé!—_ exclamó el rubio chocando una palma con el puño.

El zorro suspiró derrotado. No había quien pudiera convencer a ese cabeza hueca.

— _Dentro de tres días iremos a Suna y podrás ver a Sukaku. ¿Qué te parece? ¡Reunión de hermanos!_

— _¿Por qué habría yo de querer ver al imbécil chillón de una cola?_

— _Porque es tu hermano y en el fondo lo quieres._

— _¡Oye mocoso! ¡Tú y tu maldita idea de que ahora amo hasta a los excrementos! ¡Si vas a seguir tocándome los…!_

— _¡Y se me acaba de ocurrir una idea aún mejor, dattebayo!—_ saltó del sitio emocionado.

— _Rikudou Sennin, dame paciencia… 1, 2, 3…_

— _¡Nos vas a llevar tú!_

— _4, 5, 6… ¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEE!?_

Naruto asintió poniendo los brazos en jarras, orgulloso de sí mismo.

— _De ese modo matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, consigo que salgas de aquí un rato y de paso con tu velocidad llegamos antes. ¡Además mis pequeños estarán mejor protegidos, dattebayo!_

— _¡ESTÁS LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE TE VOY A HACER DE MULA DE CARGA!_

— _¡Decidido entonces! ¡Muchas gracias, Kurama, prepara tus huesecitos para dentro de tres días!_

— _¡NARUTOOOOOOOOO…!_

El rubio volvió a encontrarse de nuevo en su cama. Cortó la comunicación rápidamente con el zorro, quien estaba soltando una sarta de improperios propia de un marinero de pura chepa. Estaba contento de haberle dado esa alegría a su amigo-se pusiera como se pusiera—, esto iba a ser bueno para él. Al fin y al cabo, él sabía mejor que nadie que era lo que mejor le convenía a su amigo gruñón y de malas pulgas.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola, hola!**

 **Este es mi primer naruhina, me apetecía probar con algo de esta pareja y los adorables de la nueva generación. Será algo corto, no se de cuantos capítulos pero poquitos, ya que empiezo la universidad de nuevo en breve y no me quiero ver en la necesidad de tardar media vida para renovar.**

 **¡Espero que se lo pasen bien leyendo!**

 **¿Me hacen feliz comentando que les pareció? ¿Un review chiquitito?**

 **Besitos, Sele.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto despertó de golpe cuando algo que se asimilaba ligeramente al impacto que provocaban los puños de Sakura se estrelló contra su vientre, haciéndolo doblarse de golpe y casi vomitar la cena de la noche anterior. Sin resuello e intentando recuperar algo de aire, vio a Bolt atravesado en su vientre y riendo a carcajada limpia.

—¿¡BORUTO UZUMAKI QUE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!?

Definitivamente la forma en que habían llamado a su hijo le iba que ni pintado, tenía por nombre el "tornillo" que le faltaba en la cabeza. Aunque eliminar la "o" de dicho nombre también era más que apropiado.

—¡Es que no despertabas, dattebasa!—se defendió levantándose, corriendo para estar alejado de las garras de su padre. Naruto se llevó las manos al estómago y se lo sobó con fuerza.

—Himawari, ¿por qué no detienes a tu hermano, dattebayo?—preguntó Naruto con voz lastimera a su hija, quien estaba medio asomada en la puerta.

—Yo le dije que probáramos otra cosa—dijo la pequeña con timidez.

—¿De qué sirve disfrazarse de fantasma si después no se despierta para asustarlo?

 _¿Eh?_

La maldad de sus hijos estaba adquiriendo límites insospechados. La mañana anterior, habían acudido a despertarlo con la aspiradora en mano, trincándole los morros de tal forma que cuando consiguió separar el tubo de su cara, tenía los labios estirados y sin fuerzas para retener la saliva. Podía sentir a Kurama tronchándose en su interior.

Naruto estaba agotado. La ausencia de Hinata se le estaba haciendo cuesta arriba, nunca pensó que dependiera tanto de ella. Entre su trabajo, la casa y los niños estaba que no se tenía en pie, con el asunto de los pequeños no había conseguido terminar el papeleo a tiempo y se había acostado tarde para acabarlos. Por si eso fuera poco, ante la ausencia de Hinata sus retoños estaban comenzando a desarrollar una mentalidad para hacer travesuras que lo habrían dejado a él de pequeño a la altura del betún.

Recordó la tarde anterior. Mientras trabajaba en su oficina, sus pequeños se escabulleron al almacén de los pergaminos, donde había estanterías y estanterías repletas de leyes, acuerdos, técnicas… Bolt trincó al azar un pergamino donde explicaban diversos jutsus de viento. Llevaba un tiempo pidiéndole a su padre que le enseñara el Rasengan, y este consideraba que aún era muy pequeño, por lo que el niño no se pudo resistir. Como aún estaba aprendiendo a hacer los kanjis, el pequeño rubio acertó unos y erró otros. El resultado fue una ligera explosión que tiró dos estanterías llenas de pergaminos al piso, desordenándolos. Afortunadamente no les pasó nada a él ni a su hermana, pero eso le iba a costar a sus empleados horas extra de trabajo que él iba a tener que compensar tarde o temprano. No contentos con eso, a media tarde cuando los tenía tranquilamente merendando, Boruto empezó a picar a Himawari, a lo que esta respondió lanzándole las natillas y convirtiendo su despacho en una batalla campal de comida. Habría sido divertido si no hubiera tenido que terminar pasando a limpio con el ordenador documentos que quedaron casi irreconocibles.

Suspiró. Iruka-sensei había ido a visitarlo poco después. Su antiguo maestro se le había quedado mirando con burla. Casi podía oír lo que estaba pensando:

" _Sufre, sufre como yo sufrí"._

Naruto miró a sus hijos. Aunque estaba mal que él lo dijera, cuando era joven sus travesuras tenían por decirlo de alguna manera, una razón de ser. Los adultos lo trataban mal, los niños también. Él quería que la gente notara su presencia, que lo aceptara, pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Lo único que podía hacer era responder al enfado de los adultos y soltar a los cuatro vientos que él se convertiría en el siguiente Hokage. ¿Qué buscaban sus hijos? ¿Su atención? Naturalmente. Él no despertaba cuando lo llamaban, por eso buscaban la forma de darle un escarmiento. Tampoco estaba prestándoles mucha atención mientras trabajaba. Hinata hacía normalmente de mediadora, al pasar todo el tiempo con ellos, no se veían en la necesidad de demandar atención de esa manera, aunque esas trastadas habían aumentado desde que él se había convertido en Hokage. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Si eso era así y apenas llevaba unos meses en ese puesto, ¿cómo se pondría la situación en unos años cuando fueran adolescentes?

—Bolt, Hima, vengan aquí—les dijo sentándose adecuadamente en la cama. Los dos se subieron a ella y ambos se colocaron en el regazo de su padre, Bolt con cierta desconfianza, aun esperando la represalia por parte de su progenitor. Cuando los tuvo cerca, los abarcó a ambos y los abrazó con fuerza. Los niños se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos, pero respondieron al abrazo con una sonrisa de satisfacción—Sé que desde que soy Hokage ya no paso tanto tiempo con ustedes como debería. Ya no solo tengo que preocuparme por mis dos pequeños remolinos—dijo haciéndoles cosquillas y consiguiendo que rieran—también tengo que velar por la seguridad de la aldea entera. Sin embargo, eso no significa que los quiera menos, al contrario, daría todo con tal de saberlos a salvo y felices. ¿Entienden?

Los niños lo miraron por primera vez serios, pero bajaron sus cabecitas apenados y asintieron. Naruto los observó con ternura. En ese momento se parecían demasiado a su madre.

—Me encanta que seáis niños alegres y felices, pero lo de ayer no se puede volver a repetir, no quiero que nadie se atreva a decir que mis niños son unos malcriados. ¿Qué pensaría mamá, dattebayo?—les cuestionó sacando el material pesado.

—Tisk. Nos portaremos bien, dattebasa—murmuró su hijo mirando hacia otro lado triste.

Himawari asintió también, abrazando su peluche panda. La última vez que ese muñeco se rompió, Naruto se quedó sin participar en su propia ceremonia de traspaso de Hokage y Boruto había aprendido que su hermana, por muy dulce que fuera, tenía un límite que no quería volver a traspasar. Hinata había quedado encantada de que su pequeña hubiera despertado el Byakugan, pero a Naruto aún le dolía el estómago del golpe que había recibido de su pequeña cuando intentaba detener su pelea con Bolt. O la masacre del mismo.

Kurama le había mencionado cuando consiguió hacerlo despertar de la parálisis, que su "mocosa" iba a ser un ninja de armas tomar, con un potencial que perfectamente podía llegar a superar el de sus progenitores y abuelos. Naruto no quería pensar en eso todavía.

Agarró a sus dos retoños y los lanzó deliberadamente a la cama, sorprendiéndolos. Sonrió y se levantó.

—¡Entonces arriba! Quiero que vayan preparando sus maletas para partir mañana a Suna. Dense prisa, o llegaremos tarde a dejar a Bolt en la academia, y si se portan bien, les daré una sorpresa—dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—¡Sí!—gritaron emocionados y, para asombro de Naruto, los dos se pusieron de pie en la cama y le saltaron encima, tirándolo al piso.

—¡NIÑOS!—gritó, saliendo a perseguirlos cuando muertos de risa echaron a correr a sus respectivas habitaciones.

.

.

A mediodía, Naruto se encontraba mirando los últimos informes que Shikamaru le había pasado, donde se encontraban los últimos detalles referentes a la seguridad y a la escolta que debía acompañarlos al día siguiente a Suna. Naruto frunció el ceño. Entre sus planes no se encontraba llevar a un puñado de AMBU consigo, prefería que se quedaran en la aldea por si algo ocurría mientras él no estaba.

—¡Naruto onii-chan!—gritó una voz desde su espalda, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que escupiera el café que se acababa de llevar a la boca.

—¡Konohamaru! ¡Hazme el favor de entrar por la puerta como la gente normal, ttebayo!

El joven bajó de la repisa de la ventana y Naruto se apresuró a limpiar el estropicio que había hecho sobre su escritorio. Al ver que el líquido había ido más allá del escritorio, lo siguió con la mirada, para encontrarse con la de su pequeña hija, que hasta el momento había estado sentada en el piso jugando con su panda, antes blanco y ahora de un asqueroso color canelo.

—¡Oh, oh…!

Los ojos de Himawari se llenaron de lágrimas y con un fuerte berrido comenzó a llorar.

—¡Papá, malo!—le gritó.

Konohamaru se carcajeó detrás de él y si Naruto no se hubiera quedado en shock, probablemente lo habría defenestrado.

—¡Lo siento Hima-chan!—Naruto se agachó al lado de su hija con las manos alzadas a modo de disculpa—¡Es culpa del idiota de tu tío Konohamaru! ¡Él es el malo, no yo, papi te quiere!—gritaba Naruto desesperado.

—¡No!—gritó su pequeña dándole la espalda. Naruto, quien ya no sabía qué hacer, miró al que consideraba su hermano pequeño con aura asesina.

Él aludido se rascó la cabeza, levemente apenado. Luego sin previo aviso, salió de nuevo por la ventana y se marchó.

Naruto parpadeó. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a largarse corriendo y a dejarle a él con el marrón?! Miró a su niña, que ahora solo sollozaba, pero cada vez que intentaba que lo mirara o hablar con ella volvía a darle la espalda, enfadada. Naruto estaba a un paso de la depresión, prefería mil veces recibir el tenketsu de su hija antes que su indiferencia.

—Te lo lavaré y lo dejaré como nuevo, te compraré cien más si hace falta, pero por favor, ¡No ignores a papi!—sollozó Naruto, pero su pequeña no se inmutó. Ya llevaban así más de diez minutos.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y entró de nuevo Konohamaru.

 _Ahora sí, ¿no?,_ quiso decirle Naruto con la mirada, pero vio que el joven traía consigo un paquete grande, de casi la mitad del tamaño de su cuerpo.

—¡Mira Himawari! Tu papá te ha mandado a buscar esto—comentó. La niña lo miró y se levantó curiosa, como si hace unos minutos no hubiera estado llorando a lágrima viva.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó.

—Ahora verás.

Konohamaru miró primero a su alrededor, luego decidió que el mejor lugar donde colocarlo era en la pared de la derecha, frente a los sillones. Abrió la caja y sacó de ella una gran televisión.

—¡Tele!—gritó Himawari emocionada.

—Sí. Ahora no te aburrirás mucho mientras tu padre esté trabajando, ¿qué te parece? ¿A que tu padre ha tenido una buena idea?—miró a Naruto burlón, como retándole a decirle algo ahora.

La niña miró a su padre de reojo y luego volvió a mirar la tele. Sin decir una palabra se acercó a su padre, quien aún permanecía de cuclillas y le tendió el panda.

—Bien limpito—dijo con seriamente. Naruto se limitó a asentir. Entonces la niña sonrió y abrazó a su padre—Gracias papi—y lo besó en la mejilla. Luego se dio la vuelta y le pidió a Konohamaru que se la colocara.

Él rubio suspiró y se levantó, llevándose consigo el muñeco y poniéndolo en una de las sillas. Se sentó de nuevo frente a su escritorio y los observó mientras el nieto del tercer Hokage se encargaba de las instalaciones. Naruto sabía que esa medida era solo para aplacar a su hija el día de hoy, puesto que una vez volvieran de la arena, ella ya no tendría la necesidad de quedarse más allí con él. Eso lo entristecía un poco, pero era lo mejor para ella.

Volvió de nuevo con su trabajo. Al poco tiempo, su hija se encontraba feliz, sentada viendo dibujos animados y Konohamaru se acercó.

—Y pensar que solo quería sorprenderte—sonrió.

Naruto lo miró por encima de la pantalla de su ordenador y frunció el ceño. El Sarutobi se rascó la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

—Lo arreglé que es lo que importa.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?—preguntó Naruto, ya no tan molesto como antes.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me comentaste hace días que querías que te acompañara a Suna, pero como no he recibido instrucciones he venido yo mismo a pedirlas.

El rubio se recostó en su sillón.

—Ah… en eso andaba precisamente. Shikamaru tiene programado un despliegue de ANBU solo para que me escolten, pero yo ya había decidido quienes me iban a acompañar, así que tengo que hablar con él de inmediato.

Cuando Naruto extendió la mano hacia el teléfono, este comenzó a sonar, sorprendiendo al rubio.

—Oficina del Hokage—respondió.

—" _¿Naruto-kun?"_

—¡Hinata!—exclamó colocándose recto en la silla. Himawari giró la cabeza hacia él como un resorte— ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Ya llegaste!?

Creyó escuchar a su esposa sonreír.

—" _Sí, acabo de llegar. Gaara-sama me ha dejado usar el teléfono de su despacho"._

—Me alegra saber que has llegado bien, dattebayo— dijo el rubio con alivio.

—" _Sí. ¿Cómo están tú y los niños?"—_ preguntó su esposa. Naruto sintió un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz.

Himawari se acercó a su padre y Naruto la sentó sobre sus rodillas. La niña no perdía detalle de la expresión del rubio.

—Estamos perfectamente, lo niños se están portando muy bien—le guiñó un ojo a su hija quien sonrió. Konohamaru en frente de ellos bufó, y se ganó una doble mala mirada Uzumaki—Habéis llegado pronto, ¿no?

—" _S-sí, bueno… yo… e-esto…"_

Escuchó la estridente risa de Kiba al fondo de la comunicación.

—Hinata… ¿no te fías de mí?

La risa subió aún más de tono.

—" _N-no… No es eso Naruto-kun… ¡Kiba-kun, por favor! Es que… sé que estás ocupado y los niños… ¿s-seguro que estás bien?"_

Él rubio sonrió. Después de todo incluso a kilómetros de distancia, su esposa sabía bien como se sentía.

—Que sí, no te preocupes, ttebayo…—su hija tiró del cable del teléfono y se lo quitó de las manos. Naruto sonrió ante los deseos de su girasol por hablar con su madre.

—¿Mami?—preguntó con entusiasmo. Naruto pudo escuchar la dulce voz de Hinata responderle con cariño, aunque no entendía bien que decía.

—¡Sí! Papi nos está cuidando bien (…) bueno, solo un poco (…) ¡pero fue idea de Nii-chan!—decía su pequeña. Naruto se preguntaba de donde sacaba su esposa el sexto sentido para saber si sus retoños habían hecho o no algo malo—Sí, se lo diré… yo también te quiero mami, te veré pronto…—la niña tendió de nuevo el auricular a su padre.

—¿Hinata?

—" _Tengo que irme ya Naruto-kun, nos reclaman para darnos instrucciones"._

El rubio se sintió un poco apenado.

—Está bien. Ten mucho cuidado por favor. Espera por mí.

—" _S-Siempre Naruto-kun. Dale un beso a los niños de mi parte"._

—¿Y para mí no hay beso?

—" _¡N-Naruto-kun!"—_ exclamó su esposa avergonzada.

—Vale, vale…—sonrió.

—" _Te quiero"—_ le dijo ella sin titubear, llenando de calidez el corazón del rubio.

—Y yo a tí.

Al colgar el teléfono, Naruto le regaló a su hija el beso prometido por su madre y esta lo abrazó.

—Echo de menos a mami.

—Lo sé, yo también.

Konohamaru, que había permanecido callado hasta el momento carraspeó. Naruto le pidió a su hija que fuera de nuevo a ver los dibujos, en breve tendrían que ir a buscar a su hermano.

—Respecto a lo de Suna…

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia en venir?—preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja.

—E-eh, bueno…—ante su sorpresa Konohamaru se sonrojó—No, por nada…

El rubio se lo quedó mirando unos minutos extrañado y de pronto se le encendió la bombilla.

—¡Claro!—chocó un puño contra su mano y luego lo señaló—Hannabi-chan está también allí, ¿verdad?

Él sonrojo del pelinegro se hizo más pronunciado. Naruto sonrió.

Sabía que el que era para él su hermano menor llevaba muchos años enamorado de la menor de los Hyuga y, aunque sabía de buena mano—consiguió sacárselo en una apuesta a su cuñada—que era correspondido, sabía que frente a él se encontraba el problema de que la joven era ahora la heredera del clan y Hiashi no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente que ella, al igual que Hinata, se casara con alguien que no poseyera el byakugan. Al fin y al cabo, alguien tenía que heredar el preciado legado ocular para continuar el linaje. Aunque sabía que Hannabi había cambiado mucho con los años, había algo que todavía se tomaba en serio y era el futuro de su clan, aunque eso conllevara el hecho de que no pudiera ser feliz con el hombre al que amaba.

Naruto e Hinata habían hablado seriamente los últimos meses sobre contarle a su padre que Himawari había conseguido despertar el Byakugan, para así liberar a su hermana de la carga de casarse por deber, pero estaban esperando a ver si el cabeza de familia cambiaba de opinión con el tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, con los años se había ido ablandando un poco, y en eso habían influido mucho sus hijos. Si Hiashi se enteraba de que su nieta había heredado su linaje, él mismo querría encargarse de su entrenamiento, y eso no sería algo fácil para su hija. Iban a intentar alargarlo lo más posible.

Aun así, sabía que Konohamaru estaba haciendo cuanto podía para convencer a Hannabi. En más de una ocasión lo había descubierto robándole un beso, regalándole una flor,… detalles que poco a poco hacían más difícil a la joven resistirse. Naruto e Hinata no iban a permitir que sus hermanos vivieran separados, y estaban preparados para ponerle límites al líder del clan si se veían obligados a revelar que la nueva generación también podía heredar los ojos a pesar de no ser Hyugas puros.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza. Su cuñada había asistido a Suna en representación de su clan y Konohamaru estaba frito por ir a hacerle compañía sabiéndola lejos de su padre. Definitivamente, tonto no era.

Miró el reloj.

—Mmm, hazme un favor, ve a la academia y tráeme a Boruto. Voy a intentar solucionar esto antes de que llegues.

—A Nii-chan no le va a gustar eso—comentó Himawari sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

—Se lo compensaré. Por favor Konohamaru, ttebayo.

El joven pelo azabache suspiró.

—De acuerdo, regreso enseguida—y salió por la ventana.

Naruto se levantó.

—Voy a ir un momento al despacho de Shikamaru, ¿vienes Himawari?—la niña negó con la cabeza, parecía abducida por los dibujos. Algo sobre un mapache azul con un bolsillo del que sacaba cosas mágicas y un niño llorica que esperaba que le solucionara la vida. Como se notaba que nunca le había faltado nada en la vida. Estúpida caja tonta que le robaba la atención de su hija.

Tocó la puerta de Shikamaru y entró antes sin esperar una respuesta. Su mano derecha tiró rápidamente por la ventana el cigarro que se estaba fumando y lo miró sobresaltado. Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

—Como algún día pegues fuego a algo por hacer eso, te vas a enterar, dattebayo.

Shikamaru se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró.

—Que problemático.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre lo de mañana. No pienso llevar esa escolta, se quedará aquí en Konoha y no hay nada más que decir, dattebayo.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

—Naruto, no puedes llevar a tus hijos sin escolta.

—¡Oh! La llevaré. Prepara las maletas, partimos al amanecer—dijo dándose la vuelta para salir.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera, Naruto…!

—Vendrá Konohamaru y Sakura-chan confirmó su presencia también esta mañana. Sumándote a ti y a mí somos más que suficientes.

—Esto es muy problemático… el globo no estará listo antes de las nueve.

Naruto se volvió a mirarlo extrañado.

—¿Qué globo, ttebayo?

Shikamaru se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Quedamos que viajaríamos en el globo aerostático, los ingenieros han estado semanas trabajando para tenerlo listo para mañana.

Naruto se agarró el mentón pensativo.

—No. Lo lamento, pero no iremos en globo. Exprésales mis más sinceras disculpas. Salimos al amanecer, llegaremos antes así.

—Pero Naruto, ¿cómo vas a llegar antes sin el…?—pero el Hokage ya había salido por la puerta—¡Ugh! Siempre hace lo que le da la gana, que problemático…—dijo sentándose derrotado encendiendo el cigarro que su "jefe" le había impedido fumarse a gusto.

.

.

El rubio había pasado primero por el cuarto de baño antes de regresar al despacho. Entró por la puerta al mismo tiempo que Konohamaru entraba por la ventana con Boruto.

—Bolt, ¿qué tal las clases, ttebayo?—preguntó Naruto acariciándole la coronilla.

—Bien…—comentó su retoño con pocas ganas. Ladeó la cabeza asombrado por tan poca elocuencia. Normalmente no había manera de que cerrara el grifo cuando hablaba de la academia.

—Te lo dije—comentó Himawari desde su posición, que seguía siendo la misma que cuando se fue.

 _Ahh…_ Boruto estaba triste efectivamente, porque no había ido a buscarlo, aunque normalmente cuando se enfadaba le gritaba y le echaba en cara las cosas. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho esa mañana y comprendió que su pequeño estaba intentando comportarse.

Naruto sonrió.

—Konohamaru, salimos mañana al amanecer, estate preparado para entonces, dattebayo.

El joven sonrió de oreja a oreja. Asintió.

—Nos vemos mañana mis pequeños sobrinitos—comentó revolviéndole el pelo a Bolt y dándole un beso en la coronilla a Himawari, que hizo un gesto con la cabeza como para devolvérselo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Luego el pelinegro salió por la puerta.

 _¿Qué le costará hacer eso siempre?,_ pensó Naruto.

El hombre miró a sus hijos simultáneamente. Bolt estaba demasiado callado y su pequeña girasol había pasado a otro nivel de abstracción mental con la tele de los demonios. Dejó caer los hombros derrotado.

—¡Está bien! ¡Bolt, Himawari!—los llamó. Hasta la niña que hasta el momento nada había conseguido distraerla lo suficiente lo miró.

Naruto colocó las manos en posición.

—¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

Un clon de sombra apareció a su lado y lo miró expectante.

—Necesito que te quedes aquí y termines el papeleo de esta tarde.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Y por qué yo?

—Porque te he creado para ello.

—¡Pero tú vas a pasártelo bien con Bolt y Hima mientras yo me quedo aquí currando, dattebayo!—dijo el clon con lágrimas de cocodrilo en las comisuras de los ojos.

A sus hijos se les iluminó la mirada.

—¡Eres un idiota bocazas, dattebayo, eso era sorpresa!—le dijo el verdadero dándole un coscorrón.

—¡Eso te dolerá después más a ti que a mi imbécil!

—¡Por lo menos me habré dado el gustazo, ttebayo!

Los niños se reían de ver a su padre discutir consigo mismo. Al final, después de tanto berrinche, el clon se quedó a hacer el papeleo con tres chichones en la cabeza, uno montado encima del otro, aunque lo que le había convencido eran los pequeños Uzumaki haciéndole ojitos para que dejara a su padre salir con ellos. Al fin y al cabo, ni Naruto ni sus clones podían resistirse a la ternura de sus retoños.

Con cuidado de no ser visto, Naruto cargó a los niños, cada uno con un brazo y salió por la ventana, saltando por los tejados de las casas de Konoha.

—¿A dónde les apetece ir, niños?

—¡Al parque!

—¡A entrenar!—gritaron al unísono.

Naruto se quedó pensando. Sin previo aviso cambió de dirección, hacia la roca de los Hokages. Subió el muro de piedra imprimiendo chakra en las plantas de sus pies y ascendió verticalmente. Himawari soltó un grito de asombro y Bolt de puro entusiasmo. Al llegar a arriba, Naruto se colocó encima de su propia cabeza tallada en la pared. Meditó unos segundos y después saltó tres cabezas hasta colocarse encima de la de su padre. Entonces soltó a los niños y se sentó con ellos, mirando la aldea en toda su extensión.

—¡WOW! ¡Esto es una pasada, dattebasa!—gritó Bolt caminando a cuatro patas hasta el inicio del pelo del cuarto Hokage.

—¡Es precioso, dattebane!—dijo Himawari con más entusiasmo aún que su hermano, quien se quedó mirándola extrañado por la muletilla. Luego se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Naruto observó a sus dos tesoros observar la aldea que los había visto nacer y que había jurado proteger con su vida. Nunca antes los había traído a ese lugar que él solía frecuentar cuando era más joven, en los momentos en los que le apetecía pensar o sentirse cerca de su padre una vez se hubo enterado de quién era.

El viento soplaba fuerte y ruidoso allí arriba, por lo que los pequeños tenían que gritarse el uno al otro para poder oírse.

—¡Mira Hima! ¡Allí está la casa del abuelo Hiashi, dattebasa!

—¡Y allí el Ichiraku!—señaló su hija en dirección opuesta.

Al ver que se estaban arrimando demasiado al borde, Naruto se acercó por detrás y los abrazó por la cintura. Luego señaló un punto justo en frente.

—¡Y allí está nuestra casa, dattebayo!

Los niños sonrieron contentos al encontrarla por fin.

—¡Es la más bonita de toda la aldea!—dijo su hija en voz alta. Los dos rubios asintieron completamente de acuerdo.

Estuvieron un rato señalando estructuras que reconocían, memorizando la aldea en la que vivían desde un punto de vista muy diferente.

—¡Papa, papa! ¿Cómo has conseguido subir hasta aquí de esa manera? ¡Me tienes que enseñar!

—¿En la academia aún no han empezado con el control del chakra?

El mini rubio negó con la cabeza. Himawari también lo miraba expectante.

Naruto miró el cielo. Estaba despejado y hacía calorcito. Quizás no sería tan mala idea.

—Está bien. Vamos a casa a buscar el almuerzo y los llevaré a un lugar donde les daré las bases para el control del chakra, ¿de acuerdo?

Los niños chillaron felices y se dieron la vuelta para abalanzarse sobre su padre, quien los recibió con gusto.

Media hora más tarde, con varias toallas en mano, ropa cómoda y una cesta de picnic con la comida calentada que Hinata les había dejado, Naruto los llevó dentro del bosque fuera de la aldea—bien lejos del bosque prohibido, naturalmente—a una cascada que conocía bien, donde le gustaba ir cuando intentaba mejorar su senjutsu o cuando quería paz.

Los niños se quitaron las zapatillas y corrieron a chapotear en la orilla del río, mientras él dejaba listas las toallas y el mantel sobre el que comerían luego. Se acercó a los pequeños, quienes de inmediato le prestaron toda su atención.

—Lo mejor sería que su madre se encargara de esta parte de su adiestramiento, a ella siempre se le ha dado mejor que a mí, pero al menos espero dejaros con una idea de lo básico—Naruto se avanzó por encima de la superficie del agua y los niños lo miraron sorprendido—normalmente se empieza esta técnica subiendo árboles porque son un punto inmóvil en el que fijar el chacra, el agua suele ser más difícil porque suele cambiar y moverse, pero este río está tan calmado que parece un estanque, así que no creo que la diferencia sea muy grande. De esa manera será más divertido caer al agua que estamparse contra el suelo ¿verdad?

Los niños sudaron frío al imaginárselo. Asintieron.

—Me consta que mamá si les ha enseñado a concentrar chakra con las manos, ¿verdad?

—Sí—comentaron los dos.

—Teóricamente, la cosa es sencilla. En vez de concentrar chakra en las manos, tenéis que hacerlo en las plantas de los pies, de esa manera, crearéis una barrera entre el agua y vuestro cuerpo que hará que se repelen mutuamente y podréis caminar encima del agua—Los niños asintieron en señal de comprensión. Entonces Naruto caminó hacia el centro del río, donde la profundidad aumentaba—hay una diferencia entre caminar sobre el agua y adherirse a los árboles o a las rocas. Para hacer esto último, debes calcular la cantidad de chakra que tu cuerpo necesita para quedarse adherido. Si acumulas demasiada, tu cuerpo quedará incrustado al árbol; si utilizas poca, no será suficiente para la adhesión y se caerán. Sin embargo, una vez sepáis cuál es ese nivel, os bastará concentrarlo para quedaros fijados, y ya podéis olvidaros de ello. Si hacéis eso en el agua…—Naruto dejó de concentrar chakra en los pies y se dejó hundir en el río.

Los niños en la orilla soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa. Naruto sacó la cabeza del agua y los miró. Luego juntó chakra en las palmas de las manos, las colocó sobre la superficie del agua y se aupó para volver a ponerse de pie.

—El árbol requiere de una mínima cantidad de chakra para fijarse a él, pero el agua requiere de que mandéis chakra constantemente a los pies, si no la barrera deja de existir, y os mojareis ¿entendido?

Los niños se miraron entre ellos inseguros. Naruto les sonrió con ternura.

—Cuando era estudiante, me costó bastante aprender esta técnica, mucho más que la de los árboles, pero creo que aprenderéis mejor a controlarlo por este método, luego cuando queráis escalar objetos fijos os resultará más fácil. Normalmente se enseña al revés, pero siendo medio hyugas, estoy seguro de que la dominareis con facilidad. Vamos—dijo juntando las palmas—manos a la obra.

Naruto se sentó en la orilla para ver de cerca. Boruto cerró los ojos y levanto una pierna sobre el agua, dejándola caer luego con cuidado. Al notar que se hundía volvió a levantarla y repitió el gesto, una y otra vez. Himawari a su lado, tenía las manos unidas frente a su pecho y su ceño estaba fruncido. Su cara estaba adquiriendo por momentos un tono más rojo, como si estuviera apretando con todo el cuerpo. Eso hizo reír a su padre.

Se quedó observándolos feliz durante un rato.

—¿ _No crees que son adorables, Kurama?_

— _¿A tu hija parece que va a darle un infarto y eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir?_

— _Aguafiestas, dattebayo._

— _Mocoso, no creo que lo de mañana sea buena idea—comentó de pronto._

Naruto frunció el ceño.

— _¿Qué ocurre Kurama? ¿Qué te inquieta? Nunca te habías puesto así antes, hemos salido de misión y has salido muchas veces, ttebayo._

— _Esas veces no estaban los mocosos._

Naruto vio como Bolt chapoteaba en el agua harto de no conseguir colocar el pie encima.

— _¿Te dan miedo mis niños, Kurama?_

— _¿Miedo? ¡MOCOSO IMPERTINENTE, COMO ME VAN A DAR MIEDO ESOS MOCOSOS! ¡SOY YO QUIEN LES DA MIEDO A ELLOS!_

Naruto pudo percibir entre tanto ruido un deje de tristeza.

— _¡Ah, todavía estás dolido porque Himawari se echó a llorar aquella vez! Supéralo Kurama, tenía tres años y tú medías muchos metros, es lógico que se asustara, dattebayo._

 _El zorro gruñó._

— _¿Y quién ha dicho que no será diferente ahora?_

— _¿Lo comprobamos, dattebayo?_

— _¿EHH?_

—¡Hey niños! Parad un momento y vamos a almorzar.

Los niños suspiraron aliviados y salieron del agua hambrientos. Naruto colocó las fiambreras sobre el mantel y los pequeños comenzaron a devorar la comida, que ya estaba tirando a fría, pero no les importó.

—Bolt, Himawari, ¿se acuerdan de Kurama?

Boruto se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo, un gesto que le hacía parecerse muchísimo a él.

—Ese nombre me suena, dattebasa.

Himawari negó con la cabeza. Naruto sabía que, aunque nunca lo reconociera, eso era un golpe bajo para el zorro. Sabía que él se había encariñado con sus retoños desde un principio a través de sus ojos.

—Kurama es un viejo amigo mío y también un Bijuu, concretamente el Kyubi.

Boruto palmeó.

—¡Es el zorro gigante de la otra vez!

Naruto asintió. Al fin y al cabo él era dos años mayor que Himawari, era más fácil que lo recordara. Se los presentó una vez cuando llegó de misión. Hinata había ido a esperarlo a la entrada de la aldea con los dos pequeños. Recordó que Boruto lo había mirado con mucho interés, aunque no se atrevía a acercársele. Su pequeña girasol por el contrario, se había abrazado a su madre y había escondido la carita en su cuello llorando cuando Kurama agachó la cabeza para verlos más de cerca. Pero vamos a ver, por ese entonces a su hija le asustaba hasta su propia sombra.

Si, definitivamente eso le había dolido al zorro, se había puesto a refunfuñar y a soltar maldiciones, alegando que sabía que eso no era buena idea. Al parecer Bolt también lo recordaba.

—¿Sigue teniendo tan malas pulgas como aliento, dattebasa?

Lo que ninguno esperaba es que las pupilas del rubio se alargaran en una fina línea vertical.

—¡MOCOSO INSOLENTE! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A REFERIRTE A MÍ DE ESA MANERA!?

Los niños cayeron hacia atrás de la sorpresa y de la fuerza de ese grito, se quedaron mirando a su padre, que tenía una expresión zorruna bastante curiosa. Y cabreada.

—¿Ku-Kurama?

—¡PARA TI KURAMA-SAMA, TORNILLO!

—Sigues teniendo malas pulgas, ttebasa…

—¡YO JURO QUE TE…!

Las pupilas volvieron inmediatamente a la normalidad cuando Naruto comprobó que al zorro le perdían los nervios.

—¡Suficiente Kurama! ¿Cómo pretendes que mis niños no se asusten con ese comportamiento tuyo?

Himawari se puso de rodillas y se acercó a su padre, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

—¿Está ahí dentro?—preguntó.

Naruto asintió levantando una ceja. La niña agarró las solapas de su padre e inspiró.

—¡KURAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ERES UN ESCANDALOSOOOOOOOO!

Los dos rubios se taparon las orejas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Kurama en el interior de Naruto se había quedado en shock. _¿Qué le había dicho?_

—Himawari, que papa también está aquí, dattebayo…

—Pero es que Kurama ha gritado a nii-chan—la niña hizo un puchero.

Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a cambiar.

—Enana, ¿CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO…?—preguntó Kurama con un tic en el ojo. La niña señaló a su hermano.

—¡Pide perdón!

—¡Que te lo has creído, mocosa!

—QUE LE PIDAS PERDÓN—exigió Himawari con voz chillona. Caray, esa renacuaja sí que había cambiado a la última vez que la vio en persona.

Miró al rubio menor de reojo y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—L-lo… lo…

Miró a la niña que seguía viéndolo fijamente. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara. Mierda.

—L-lo…sien-to…—gruñó el zorro, quien se había dejado gobernar por primera vez en su vida por un humano estando plenamente consciente.

Bolt sonrió.

—Yo también. Pero sigues teniendo malas pulgas.

El zorro fue a contestar, pero se lo pensó mejor tras la mirada que le echó la pequeña Uzumaki.

— _Naruto, ¿Cómo aguantas esto?_

Dentro de él, Naruto se encogió de hombros.

— _A mí nunca me ha hablado así, algo habrás hecho, dattebayo—_ sonrió— _Aprovecha y diles lo de mañana._

—Eh… su padre quiere que les pregunte… que les parece si mañana… quieren que les lleve yo a… Suna—de repente se sintió tímido.

—¿En tu lomo, dattebasa? ¿Enserio?—se le iluminaron los ojos.

Él asintió.

—¡GENIAL!—saltó el rubio de alegría.

Himawari los miró a ambos sin comprender.

—¿Vamos a ir a Suna en la espalda de papa?

— _Kurama, cambia de forma._

— _¿Estás seguro de eso?_

— _Sí, creo que ya no hay peligro de que se asuste, ttebayo._

Kurama en el cuerpo de Naruto señaló a la niña.

—Prohibido que te eches a llorar.

Ella siguió mirándolo sin comprender le hizo un puchero. Kurama cerró los ojos y se concentró. En pocos segundos, su cuerpo fue envuelto de chakra y se desplegó la forma competa del kyubi, cuyo lomo aparecía por encima de las copas de los árboles.

El zorro agachó la cabeza y miró a los niños. Bolt lo miraba emocionado y Himawari… sorprendida. Se levantó de golpe y lo señaló.

—¡Ya me acuerdo de ti! ¡Eres el perro gigante de la otra vez!

A Kurama le salió un tic en el ojo. _¿Perro? Esa niña sí que tenía un problema._

—Es un zorro Hima—comentó Bolt, mirándolo estupefacto.

— _¿Ves? Tenías que haberles dado una segunda oportunidad en vez de esconderte dentro de mí con el rabo entre las piernas por tanto tiempo._

— _¡NARUTO, ERES EL IMBÉCIL MÁS GRANDE QUE EL MUNDO HA TENIDO LA DESDICHA DE CONOCER!_

Kurama volvió a tomar la forma del cuerpo de Naruto, frente a los pequeños.

—¡Vamos a cabalgar a Kurama hasta Suna, dattebasa!

-¡Oye mocoso! ¡YO el GRAN KURAMA te permito viajar en MI lomo hasta la arena, pero NO soy el CHUCHO ni el caballo de NADIE! ¿ME HAS OÍDO?

Bolt se metió un dedo en el oído perforado y lo rascó sonriendo.

Kurama miró a Himawari, quién seguía sin apartar la vista de él, incomodándolo.

—¿Y tú qué miras mocosa?

La niña sonrió.

—Gracias por llevarnos, así llegaremos antes y podremos ver a mamá, Kurama nii-chan.

—¡Es verdad! Kurama vive dentro de papá ¿no? ¡Entonces es como de la familia, a partir de ahora serás Kurama nii-chan!

—¿ _Nii-chan? ¿Te han llamado nii-chan? ¡Kurama, cada vez tienes más hermanos, dattebayo!—_ el rubio estaba lleno de júbilo ante la oportunidad tan hermosa que le brindaban sus hijos al viejo zorro.

Al estar este en la piel de Naruto, el sonrojo del kyubi no pasaba desapercibido.

—Yo… yo… ¡tengo casi tantos años como el mundo mismo, QUE FALTA DE RESPETO! Yo un bijuu siendo denominado como un común humano…—pero Naruto sabía que su corazón era hoy, un poco más cálido.

—Kurama nii-chan, tienes que dejarte ver más a menudo, ttebasa—comentó Boruto. Himawari asintió.

—Así no estarás tan malhumorado y gritarás menos—comentó la pequeña como si hubiera encontrado la panacea.

El zorro se había quedado sin palabras. No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con sentimientos tan extraños, así que de golpe regresó al interior de Naruto, devolviéndole a este el control de su cuerpo. Se rascó la cabeza riendo.

—Kurama les da las gracias, aunque no lo quiera admitir—Kurama volvió, se golpeó la cabeza y restituyó la conexión al rubio, justo a tiempo para empezar a sentir el dolor—¡Auch, auch, auch…!

Boruto y Himawari sonrieron divertidos.

—Bueno, ¿qué seguís haciendo aquí? ¡A entrenar!

Los niños siguieron intentando ponerse de pie sobre el agua durante toda la tarde, aunque no faltaron los juegos ni los chapoteos. Naruto sabía que sus pequeños estaban emocionados por lo que se avecinaba al día siguiente y no eran capaces de concentrarse del todo. El rubio trataba de ponerlos en vereda, pero no podía negar que estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con tal espectáculo. Cuando Boruto se puso a perseguir a su hermana por la orilla del río, la pequeña girasol chilló entre risas, mientras trataba de alejarse de él agachándose o bien haciendo piruetas, de una forma tan grácil que parecía que el agua bailaba alrededor de ella. Eso evocó a Naruto cierto recuerdo tiempo atrás en ese mismo lugar…

.

.

— _¡Esto está muy rico, Naruto-kun!—exclamó Hinata masticando el emparedado que había preparado el rubio, quien se rascó la nuca avergonzado._

 _La pareja llevaba apenas dos meses de casados, pero apenas habían pasado tiempo en calidad juntos desde su luna de miel, ya que el rubio había tenido una misión tras otras sin apenas días de descanso. Quería compensar a su esposa de alguna forma, por lo que ideó un picnic nocturno en aquel lugar que a él tanto le gustaba. Las luciérnagas habían salido a pasear esa noche de verano, creando un ambiente íntimo solo para ellos dos._

— _La verdad es que tuve que pedirle a Sakura-chan consejo para hacerlos. Sabes que soy un desastre en lo que a cocina se refiere._

 _Hinata sonrió y acarició su mejilla con ternura. El rubio apoyó la cara sobre la palma de la joven y se la besó, haciéndola sonrojar._

 _Pasar a vivir con Hinata había sido todo un cambio para él. No solo por lo que conllevaba vivir juntos—ahora tenía que ser más limpio y ordenado—sino porque para él, que alguien lo esperara con cariño al llegar a casa, que lo abrazaran por el simple deseo de hacerlo, que le dieran las "buenas noches" y que lo despertaran con un "buenos días", era lo que había estado esperando toda la vida._

 _Cuando terminaron de comer, Naruto la sentó entre sus piernas y la abrazó por detrás con cariño, mientras observaban el luminoso espectáculo. Comenzó a hablarle de su última misión, en la que había llevado a Kiba como compañero. El rubio se quejaba a su esposa de las burlas que el domador de perros hacía a costa de él y su relación con ella, recordándole una y otra vez lo idiota que había sido por no haberse dado cuenta antes de los años que llevaba su ahora esposa enamorada de él. Tampoco es que tuviera nada que recriminarle._

 _Miró el paisaje frente a él y rio._

— _¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Hinata, la risa de su esposo era contagiosa._

— _A Kiba siempre le ha encantado reírse de mí. Me acabo de acordar de aquella vez que fuimos de misión tu equipo y yo, donde Kiba no paró de decir que soñaba con hadas porque no creía que hubiera visto a una mujer bailando en una cascada—rio entre dientes—¿Sabes Hinata? Ya no sé si aquello fue real o no, y por entonces yo no sabía nada sobre el amor. Pero si alguna vez mi corazón latió fuerte por una mujer antes que tú, fue esa muchacha. Nunca había visto nada igual, como se movía sobre el agua, como la hacía danzar a su alrededor, envolviéndola como si de un capullo se tratara. Fue espectacular…—Naruto miró a su esposa, que se había quedado callada y había girado la mirada para que no la viera—Ehh… Hinata, ¿te molesta que te hable de esto? Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, no tienes porque…—Naruto agarró la barbilla de Hinata y le giró la cabeza. Se quedó callado al instante al ver que su mujer estaba totalmente roja. ¿Pero qué…?_

— _N-Naruto-kun, y-yo…_

— _¿Qué pasa Hinata? Lo siento, no tendría que haber dicho eso, perdóname…_

 _Su esposa se levantó de su posición. Naruto se alarmó al principio, pero luego al ver que ella le tendía una mano se extrañó, aunque se la cogió sin preguntar. Mirando en todo momento al suelo sonrojada, Hinata tiró del rubio hacia el agua. Al llegar a la orilla caminó sobre ella, haciendo que él la siguiera hasta el centro del río, frente a la cascada._

— _Hinata, ¿qué…?_

 _Ella tomó la mano de él, colocando su palma sobre el dorso de la del rubio, de tal manera que quedaran las dos mirando hacia la superficie del agua. Entonces, asombrado, Naruto vio como un hilo de agua ascendía y se posaba en la palma de su mano. Hinata tiró de la mano hacia un lado y ese hilo se movió con ella, siguiendo el trayecto que la muchacha comenzaba a realizar. Poco a poco, hizo lo mismo con la otra mano, y empezó a deslazarlos poco a poco, uno alrededor del otro sin despegarse, creando arcos, completos y medios a su alrededor. Naruto observó cómo su esposa había adquirido un semblante serio, concentrado. Siendo guiado por ella, la hizo girar y luego a ambos, en todo momento sin dejar de estar conectados, observando con la boca abierta la belleza de los movimientos de su esposa. En un momento determinado, Naruto tomando la iniciativa, la hizo girar sobre sí misma rápidamente, separando sus manos. Sin embargo, Hinata no dejó de moverse, siguió haciendo movimientos hermosamente calculados, lentos, certeros, creando un bello paisaje a su alrededor que dejó sin aire al rubio. Hinata no había conseguido decirle con palabras ni entonces ni ahora, que ella era la dama que el tanto había admirado, por eso intentaba mostrárselo. Aquella mujer que él en su momento había confundido con un ser casi mágico, no era otra que Hinata entrenando su intrincado control del chakra, haciendo auténticas maravillas con él._

 _Él no lo creía posible, pero cuando Hinata se detuvo dándose cuenta de que se había dejado llevar y lo miró con sus grandes ojos perlas asombrada, supo que se había enamorado de nuevo. Caminó hacia ella, la agarró de las mejillas y la besó con adoración._

 _._

 _._

Naruto volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que se extendió un silencio sepulcral a su alrededor. Oteó a sus hijos extrañado y se sorprendió al ver como Boruto miraba estupefacto a una Himawari concentrada que estaba posada de pie sobre el río.

Naruto se levantó de golpe y se acercó. Su hija estaba sudando a mares, pero se mantenía firme en su posición. Naruto vio como bajo sus pies el agua ondulaba un poco más de la cuenta un segundo, para después volver a la tranquilidad. La postura de su hija no se inmutó.

—¡Muy bien Himawari! ¡Lo has logrado, dattebayo!

Naruto agarró a su hija por las axilas y la alzó, haciéndola salir del trance en el que se encontraba, echándose a reír.

—¡No es justo, dattebasa!—gritó su primogénito, quien junto las manos y se puso de cuclillas, como si estar más cerca del agua lo ayudara en su cometido. Padre e hija se lo quedaron mirando extrañados. El pequeño rubio hizo un puchero y saltó, chapoteando toda el agua a su alrededor—¡Esto es una porquería, no hay manera de poner un pie sobre el agua, dattebasa!—gritó mientras subía y bajaba un pie con fuerza, como si estuviera dándole patadas al agua.

—Eh…, Bolt—lo llamó su padre.

—¡¿Qué?!

Naruto señaló a sus pies. El pequeño siguió la dirección que señalaba y entonces se percató que el pie con el que estaba pataleando estaba posado sobre la superficie. Lo levantó un momento y volvió a bajarlo. El resultado no cambió. Se quedó quieto un momento, luego miró su otro pie y, haciendo palanca lo subió y lo bajo, quedando también este sobre la superficie. Su cara se iluminó y miró a su familia.

—¡LO LOGRÉ, DATTEBASA!—gritó a los cuatro vientos levantando un puño al aire. Entonces toda su concentración se echó a perder y sus pies cedieron, cayendo él de culo al río. Cuando sacó la cabeza del agua, se echó a reír, siendo secundado por su padre y su hermana.

—Bueno, creo que hoy ha sido un día productivo. Vámonos a casa que si no mañana no va a haber quien los levante de la cama. Los niños asintieron, contentos porque habían cumplido las expectativas de su padre, por pasar tiempo con él y por el viaje que les esperaba al día siguiente.

.

.

En el despacho de Naruto, su clon seguía trabajando sin descanso, dejando todo a punto. El agotamiento estaba haciendo mella en él tanto como si fuera el original, e igual que este, decidió que era momento de tomarse un tentempié. Se dirigió a la tetera que tenía colocada en una mesita de la habitación y mientras ponía agua a calentar para hacerse un ramen instantáneo, echó un vistazo al televisor recién colocado. Decidió que podía echar una ojeada en lo que el agua se calentaba, así que tomó el mando y la encendió. Lo recibieron nuevamente los dibujos del mapache y el niño idiota que tan mal le caían, por lo que se apresuró a pulsar cualquier botón al azar que lo sacara de ese infierno. Cayó entonces en una emisora que al parecer presentaba noticias internacionales. El presentador dio paso a un reportero que al parecer se encontraba en Suna.

—" _Los preparativos están siendo todo un éxito, como puedes ver—la cámara mostraba al fondo un recinto rodeado de múltiples gradas, donde Naruto había visto en fotos que se iban a llevar a cabo los exámenes—las fuerzas de seguridad de las cinco grandes naciones están encargándose de los últimos detalles, la expectación se puede oler a kilómetros…"_

El clon de Naruto chasqueó la lengua. Le gustaba más la época en la que todos los exámenes, fueran de la clase que fueran se tomaban como un acontecimiento de gran honor y solemnidad para los que se presentaban y a veces se jugaban la vida. Ahora lo habían convertido en una especia de programa televisivo o reality show, causando que mucha gente no se tomara enserio ni siquiera su propio examen. Tendría que tratar seriamente eso con los demás Kages.

—"… _se comenta por aquí, que hay preocupación por los altercados que se han venido produciendo desde hace algunos meses, los aldeanos temen que ahora que la seguridad está centrada en la protección de los participantes, sus casas queden a merced de esos ladrones y traficantes…"._

 _El rubio sonrió. Gaara si había tenido en cuenta eso desde el principio._

—"… _algunos comerciantes dicen haber vivido auténticas pesadillas cuando se los han encontrado..."—_ ¿genjutsu?— _"a otros simplemente los han apuñalado a sangre fría y se han llevado todas sus pertenencias"._

El clon de Naruto se inquietó. Se preguntó si Gaara sabía todo eso. A simple vista unos simples renegados no tendrían que ser problema para el equipo de su esposa pero, ¿y si guardaban más de un as en la manga? Por lo que él sabía, hacía muy poco tiempo que habían empezado a actuar, por lo que los ninjas de la arena no habían conseguido localizarlos en medio del gran desierto. Pensaba que quizás era solo cuestión de tiempo pero…

Definitivamente se sentiría mejor cuando llegara a Suna.

.

.

 **Buenas!**

 **Nuevo capi! realmente no se como está saliendo esto, no lo tengo planeado, cada capítulo sale según la improvisación, así que vayan a saber como lo termino jajaja...**

 **Justo hoy empecé mi 4º año de medicina, y me retienen hasta 9 horas entre prácticas y clases, para luego llegar y estudiar... en verdad no se como voy a apañármelas para terminar un fic que tengo pendiente de hace siglos, continuar mi minakushi y este, pero haré lo que pueda por no tardarme.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo del primer capi! ¡No esperaba tanta aceptación siendo novata como escritora de esta serie! ¡Y a los guest que me escribieron y que no les puedo devolver el mensaje, un saludo y gracias por leer!**

 **Como ven no me voy lejos de la trama, intento basarme en lo poco que se de la nueva película y de lo que ha ido saliendo, como lo de "el día en que Naruto se convirtió en Hokage". También intento informarme bien sobre las técnicas antes de escribir, pero ¡si cometo alguna burrada díganmelo que rectifico!**

 **Y por lo de las edades de los niños, sean cuales sean, a mi dos años de diferencia me siguen pareciendo pocos, pero fueron lo que consideré pertinentes por el momento.**

 **¡Un saludo y espero que me cuenten que les pareció!**

 **Besitos, Sele.**


End file.
